


Only Love can Heal a Broken Tooth

by Saranimezz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dentists, F/M, Fairy Tail Week, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, Jerza Love Fest, Jerza Love Fest 2019, Jerza Week, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pre-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Star-crossed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranimezz/pseuds/Saranimezz
Summary: Erza has always had a passionate dislike of dentists and on discovering a sudden toothache she was sure that her lucky stars are totally against her today. However, a little reunion with a certain cerulean mage and a sweet childhood flashback makes her change her mind.





	Only Love can Heal a Broken Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was my very first fanfiction and i am so glad to finally post it. Fairy Tial is the very first anime i watched and i love and adore all my ships but especially my OTP Jerza. Also i wrote this at 1 am so i apologize for any possible errors and without further ado please enjoy!

_Ouch_

_No. this can't be happening._

__

"Erza, is something the matter." Lucy asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Ah no I was just lost in thou-"

"Erza, you still haven't finished eating your cake are you sure your fine?"Gray interrupted.

_Shit_

__

__

"Erza Scarlet isn't eating cake!"

"No way is she on a diet?"

"OMG is the world coming to an end I haven't even dated anyone yet!"

I banged my fork on the counter demanding silence. However that silence didn't last very long for a very energetic and destructively enthusiastic Natsu was quick to enter the guild yelling his daily phrase of 'Fight me Erza' which would normally end with a couple of broken chairs, a passed out Natsu and an irritated me making my way out but no, not today. Maybe it was the pain that numbed my mind or my lack of importance to Natsu's declaration that made me completely ignore the silver spoon flying towards my face. It hit my cheek and I let out an involuntary "Ouch."

The guild echoed with silence.

Maybe the fact that the Erza Scarlet, Titania, the one who took on 100 monsters without a single whimper was now clutching her cheek with pain due a feeble piece of cutlery was too much to digest in on go.

Natsu rather than being proud was shocked beyond belief and just when he was about to say something he was interrupted by Master who made his way to me with a face that said that he knew what was going on.

"Erza dear, can you remember the last time you got your teeth inspected."

_Yes, he knew_

__

__

"Master I don't think that really is the problem I- I was just- OUCH" I whimpered again but more than anything my eyes shot wide half with disbelief and the other half with pure unfiltered annoyance as he hurled a spark with utmost accuracy at my jaw sending trembles of agony through every nerve in my body. _Damn Erza, is it really necessary to suck so much at lying. ___

____

____

Master stood still. Sending a gaze that I knew all too well to Natsu and Gray. As soon as I processed the information I was on my feet ready to escape any second but they had other plans and Master was quick to clasp me in his humongous palm as Mira quickly handcuffed me with movement restricting sealstones.

"You know where to take her right." Master said and handed me over to the boys.

_I knew very well too. It was no other than the place of Mr. Ralph, the town dentist. I will still bet all my armour that that man has a fetish for watching people in agony. I still remember the first time I was taken there when I was ten for a similar problem and oh the way I suffered. Even magical attacks stood no chance against that painfully slow process of extraction. Oh the way he toyed my nerves under the impression of understanding the damage. Oh how he slowly injected the non-existent anaesthesia. Oh how he took his time pulling my tooth root by root. He probably traumatized me for life and since that day, I was changed as a person. I now took my teeth cleanliness to heart and had a never to be resolved phobia of dentists._

__

__

It would be funny to most people that the great Erza Scarlet would be scared of a mere dentist but I am human as well and I had no intentions of going through this ordeal again.

"Put me down this instant" I glared at Gray which unfortunately had no effect on him, instead it earned me the sweet remark of, "Stop acting like a kid." If only I could strangle him into his senses to knock that grin right out of his skull I would do it in a heartbeat, but damn my stars I couldn't move a single inch of my body.

_However, but they don't call me Titania for nothing ___

____

____

"Ok but could you at least get me some water to drink" sweet, harmless puppy eyes activated "This toothache is killing me" Gray paused for a moment. He looked at Natsu and started, "Go get her some water"

"And why should I listen to you. Did you mistake me for one of your maids, ice princess?"

"Well with that pea-sized brain of yours you are definitely won't be hired."

"Stripper"

"Flame brain"

"Why you-"Natsu send a fire ball right towards Gray's face. Skilfully dodging it he places me on the ground, "Sorry Erza but this may take a while" he said racing full speed in Natsu's direction.

_Just as I planned_

__

__

I slammed the sealstone against my armour quickly setting my wrists free.

Finally free __

__

__

Staring at the idiots in front of me I quickly make my way on top of a tree hopping away to safety.

Natsu was first to notice my absence. "Wait a minute, where is Erza?" Gray comes to his senses as well "Now thanks to your dumb ass we lost her, Squinty eyes. Now find her before Master kills us!"

And they race away in opposite directions as I giggle from the tree above them

_To be honest I feel a bit sorry for them. Just a tiny little bit though _.__

____

____

I make my way the tiny forest behind the girls dorm and go sit on the tallest tree. That was my spot. My tiny spot for when I need some time to myself. The view from there is breathtaking. I sigh, supporting my stiff jaw with my equally stiff arms,"OUCH"I yelp again. I really need to stop forgetting about my tooth.

"Guess someone is having a bad day." I whip my head around to come face to face with Jellal.

_Jellal Fernandes, oh how I missed his swift blue hair that's seems to have grown a bit longer, those olive orbs that always seem to draw me in the longer I stare at them and of course that striking crimson tattoo which always makes him sexier than he already is. And no matter how much I long to just keep on staring at this epitome of perfection in front on my eyes, this isn't exactly the ideal time._

__

__

"Je-Jellal, why are you here and more importantly how did you find m-me" For goodness sake stop stuttering Erza. What are you a love struck 11 year old? But then again he is the only one who can bring out this side of me. __

__

__

"Originally I was here to have a discussion with Master Makarov about the activities of a few dark guilds in the area but I saw a certain someone climb this tree in the middle of the hot afternoon and I just couldn't understand why. Care to explain?"

I sighed and my molar sent another jab of pain. I winced clutching my cheek but still trying to act as normal as possible. But who was I trying to fool. The Jellal Fernandes, one of the most skilled wizards on the continent. He quickly saw trough my façade putting two and two together he smiled

"Toothache?" he questioned obviously demanding no answer. My slight nod confirmed his suspicion. He chuckled, 'This brings back memories. You were always so prone to toothaches when we were kids."

_Oh how could I forget those days. Even through all those sufferings we still always managed to have just a little bit of fun._

__

__

_On that particular day Jellal had managed to sneakily steal an entire strawberry cake. And how we enjoyed ravishing it throughout the night but what I didn't expect was the stinging pain from one of my teeth the next morning. My eyes glistening with tears as Jellal took me to Grandpa Rob._

__

_"Guess someone had a bit too much fun" he playfully scolded._

__

__

_"It hurts so much" I whimpered._

__

__

_"Here, let me see." He gently paced his hand over my sore cheek and muttered something. Suddenly a faint golden glow started emitting from his arms. Its warmth bringing me comfort and before I could realise the pain was gone._

__

__

_"Wow, was that magic!" an excited Jellal squealed. "Grandpa Rob can you teach me how you do that!" Grandpa smiled. "Well I wouldn't mind and it is quite an easy spell but you cannot properly use magic until you have a purpose for it. So Jellal what purpose do you have for it?" He grinned turned around to face me and gave the widest smile I have ever seen_

__

__

_"I want to learn magic so that whenever Erza is in pain again I will make her feel better" ___

__

__

__

__

My cheeks burned on remembering those words.

But the Jellal in front of me is quite different from the Jellal I knew back then.

"Show it to me." He said ever so kindly I hesitated a bit but allowed his warm arm to gently caress my cheek. "mardia alnora kyusenika" those were the exact same words Grandpa Rob had muttered. His palm grew warm with a blinding light but the colour, it was different. It was the loveliest shade of violet with little sparks of scarlet in between. It felt so familiar yet so different. While Grandpa Rob's magic reminded me of warmth and sunshine, the very parental love I always slightly yearned for, Jellal's felt refreshing, like the gentle breeze on a warm summer night tickling my skin ever so slightly, making tiny butterflies fly around in my stomach and my heart beat a tad bit faster. LOVE was the only name I could give this feeling and so I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when he took his arm away from me.

"Feel better?" he questioned. I had completely forgotten about the so called pain which had caused this entire situation and calmly muttered a tiny 'yes'. "Well this place has quite the view" he said taking in the entirety of Fiore's beauty "especially the sky". I gently hummed beside him. The sun was setting in the distance painting the sky in a beautiful array of mesmerizing colours. There were specks of gold, smears of orange and little spurs of red but the most prominent of all was of course scarlet.

_"Scarlet it was the colour of your hair"_

__

__

_I giggled earning a confused gaze from Jellal.  
Maybe this day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I am still super new to writing and so all comments will be super helpful for me to improve as a writer! please look forward to all my future works :)
> 
> Love, Sara.


End file.
